Symphony
Personality James is an agent who hides in plain sight, acting very social and pleasant to gain as many friends, contacts, and allies. He is a man who treats his life as a game, and he needs every advantage he can get simply because he's facing an unknown enemy; The universe. Dealing with that stress and constantly putting up masks while also wallowing in self-pity and grief for his families' death, James at certain points can just break down into a sad, pathetic mess. His hiding in plain sight method isn't just to fully utilize his cunning and charisma, it's a coping mechanism, he's an attention whore. Dealing with these demons have been rough for him, but he never lets it show, he'll just keep on playing his tunes and move forward. ...He has too, for his sanity's sake. Backstory "I don't do this often, I'm only telling you because you're a newbie, you tell anyone else and you'll stay a newbie, got it? "Alright, where to start? Well, I suppose I should tell you about myself and- I look like whom? "Nah man, you born under a rock? Guy's dead. "Anyways, parents were famous musicians, wanted us to be like them. "Made us practice music, I was a natural and loved it, my sister wasn't that good but did it anyway, didn't realize it back then but she was jealous of me and how my parents treated me well because of it. "Sis often teased and harassed me, we were about as friendly with each other as a snake and a badger. "My brother? He was a shut-in, but when he wasn't ignoring our parents' music calls, he was teaching me all sorts of computer and tech stuff. "As I got older and grew more masterful in music and tech, I stood between 2 career roads, I'd either choose the path of my brother, or that of my parents. "Anyways, music stuck with me longer than tech, it gave me attention, something I always craved, so that's what I chose. "Years went past, my fame as a musician grew, I was innovative, bold, brought new tunes to the table and more. However, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. "Those gossips and rumors people spread about celebrities? Drugs, crime, and whatnot? Yeah, those were usually true. "I went with a lotta bad crowds got involved in some nasty stuff, but it turns out, that did me good. "One day I had enough of that crap and reported it to the feds, they made me tell em' how I knew and realized something: They could use me, to be their mole. "So a couple years of training and jobs later, utilizing my tech skills especially, I became a secret agent just like you kiddo. My family? "I'll tell you another time. It's been a long night." As the young agent left, James sighed to himself and got out his phone, calling his superior. "Test complete. He suspected me, but the kid was no match, the guy needs to be trained more." After the boss spoke some more, James scowled. "Look, you know how good I am, there's no need to worry, I did this the way I did because it was the most effective method, lying with a veil of truth has always been my M.O. you know that." The tone of the caller became angry, and James muffled the phone's sound with his gloved hand while clenching his other fist. "I know what I'm doing! And need I remind you that you're the reason I needed to lie anyways!? "Of course I'm still pissed about that! I had to fake my own death, change my identity and distance myself from my family to stay undercover because some ass-hat found out I was a mole. That was my biggest mistake, and you know DAMN well why." The voice grew quieter, softer even as if conflicted. James sighed. "Yes, I'm seeing a therapist, I'm not going crazy on you, look I'm sorry, it's just... "If I did a better job, that son of a bitch wouldn't have killed my family. Of course, I'd blame myself, it was my own damn fault." The voice made a sarcastic joke to lighten the mood, and James chuckled with a shake of his head. "Yes yes, I know. I appreciate you letting me use my hide in plain sight method now, and don't worry I'm not THAT self-deprecating." He hung up, and James let out another sigh, looking at a picture in his suit, an old family photo. "I'm doing this for you guys, ya know that right? If I chose the path of my brother you would still be with me, but I chose wrong. So instead, I'll honor with he taught me and cherish what the rest of you gave me, a passion for music." I'll do it, and I won't fail... After all: Lyon Johannes always gets his way. Resources James has a collection of vehicles, disguises, masks and other such possessions, including his vast amount of musical instruments. Equipment / Weaponry Fingerprint-dusting kit. Evidence bags. Medical aid kit. Leather Gloves. Polished shoes. A three-piece black suit. 4-leaved-Molten Flower: This flower has the special property that once you crush one of the leaves it will explode in a 2.5-meter radius after 3 seconds, dealing 15kN damage to anyone inside the radius while also burning them 1000°C heat. It can also be turned into a potion that grants the user resistance to heat up to 2000°C for 1 day. Shotgun: A simple shotgun that can fire twice before having to be reloaded. The gun deals 10kN in a 3-meter cone in front of it with a 3kN drop-off per meter and the pellets travel at 40m/s. The shotgun, due to its nature, doesn't work against Natural resistance. Specialisations James has an Incredible aptitude for singing and playing all kinds of musical instruments. With his job as a secret agent, he has mastered the art of disguise, deceit, and other such social skills. Power Source: Tech James, as a secret agent whose only real battle-strength lies in his cunning, has developed a set of gadgets to help him. A set of protective clothing and helmet (40kN) with a camo feature to change its appearance and become invisible. As long as the owner moves slower than 5km/h in a badly lit spot or a place with an obstructed vision they turn near invisible. If someone is in a 1-meter radius from the wearer the effect won't work. (Only the clothing and/or helmet become invisible, James does not.) The helmet has a voice-changer built-in. Clothing protects the wearer from heat up to 800 degrees or cold up to -30 degrees. A set of contacts that give James 5x his normal sight, night vision, infra-red vision and can send his coordinates to the police in emergencies. Gloves (20kN armor value) that can grow out spikes, functioning like USBs, lock picks or hidden claws that do 15kN. Shoes (20kN armor value) that can grow out a spiked tip to kick for 17kN. A small flute (fits in pocket) that shoots a stun dart at 40 m/s, does no damage but stuns the limb it hits, or if it hits a torso/head slows the target by 50%. These effects last for 1 turn. NRM Glove: Lyon's gloves have now been modified to store 10 doses of Nano Repair Machines, which when in contact with damaged armour or other such defensive equipment can plug any holes or repair it. * 1-10kN of damage take 1 dose. * 11-20kN damage take 3 doses. * 21-30kN damage take 5 doses. Applying doses from the glove to the damaged item takes time. 1 dose only takes a couple seconds, but multiples take a full turn.